Я своей цели добьюсь
Я своей цели добьюсь (англ. Ready As I'll Ever Be, правильный перевод на русский — Готов, как никогда) — песня, исполняемая Вэрианом, Кассандрой, Юджином, Рапунцель и Фредериком в двадцать первом эпизоде первого сезона мультсериала «Рапунцель: Новая история» (эпизод «Секрет солнечной капли»). Звучит в середине эпизода (непосредственно перед сюжетной развязкой данной серии и всего первого сезона мультсериала в целом) и является своеобразной кульминацией его сюжета. Текст Русскоязычная версия = Вэриан: С минуты на минуту, Ваше Величество. Упал я давно На самое дно, Только всё это ваша вина. Арианна: Вэриан... Вэриан: Молчать! Я злой, ну и пусть, Себя не стыжусь, Вы получите меру сполна. Арианна: Молю, послушай! Вэриан: Мне пора нападать Или прочь отступать Есть один только верный ответ. Я с колен поднимусь, Я иду и борюсь, Я готов , я готов это точно, Я своей цели добьюсь! (Инструментальный бридж) Кассандра: Мне пора нападать Или прочь отступать Есть один только верный ответ. Я оружием клянусь, Своей цели добьюсь. Вы готовы ? Юджин: Я с вами! Пит & Стэн: Мы с вами! Толпа: Готовы! Кассандра: Я своей цели добьюсь! (Инструментальный бридж) Фередрик: Думаешь справимся с этим? Рапунцель: Получится вместе у нас! Вэриан: Меня услышат! Толпа: Нам пора нападать Или прочь отступать Кассандра: Мне поверят! Толпа: Есть один только верный ответ. Рапунцель: Спасу свой дом, свою семью. Толпа: Наступает момент И сомнения нет. Юджин: И я с вами Кассандра: Я с вами Рапунцель & Фредерик: Я с вами Вэриан: Я своей цели добьюсь... |-| Оригинальная версия = Вэриан: Any moment now, Your Highness. Believe me, I know I've sunk pretty low But whatever I've done you deserved Арианна: Varian... Вэриан: Quiet! I'm the bad guy, that's fine It's no fault of mine And some justice at last will be served Арианна: Please, listen! Вэриан: Now it's time to step up Or it's time to back down And there's only one answer for me And I'll stand up and fight 'Cause I know that I'm right And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready Ready as I'll ever be (Инструментальный бридж) Кассандра: Now it's time to rise up Or it's time to stand down And the answer is easy to see And I swear by the sword If you're in, get on board Are you ready? Юджин: I'm ready Пит & Стэн: We're ready Толпа: We're ready Кассандра: Ready as I'll ever be (Инструментальный бридж) Фередрик: Are you quite sure we can do this? Рапунцель: Together we will, guarantee... Вэриан: I'll make them hear me Толпа: Now it's time to redeem Or it's time to resolve Кассандра: Prove they can trust me Толпа: And the outcome will hardly come free Рапунцель: I'll save my home and family Толпа: Now the line's in the sand And our moment's at hand Юджин: And I'm ready Кассандра: I'm ready Рапунцель & Фредерик: I'm ready Вэриан: Ready as I'll ever be... Галерея Rapunzel die Serie - "Ich bin schon lange bereit" (TV Version)|Немецкоязычная версия песни FRENCH - Ready As I'll Ever Be w Subs&Trans (Tangled The Series)|Французскоязычная версия песни Категория:Песни из мультсериала «Рапунцель: Новая история»